Many vehicles now utilize hybrid-electric drivetrains in order to increase the efficiency of the vehicle. A hybrid-electric drivetrain typically involves an internal combustion engine that operates a generator that produces electrical power that may be used to drive electric motors used to move the vehicle. The electric motors may be used to provide power to wheels of the vehicle to move the vehicle, or the electric motors may be used to supplement power provided to the wheels by the internal combustion engine and a transmission. In certain operational situations, the electric motors may supply all of the power to the wheels, such as under low speed operations. In addition to providing power to move the vehicle, the hybrid-electric drivetrain may be used to power a PTO of the vehicle that in turn powers PTO driven accessories. A hybrid-electric drivetrain may solely power the PTO of the vehicle when the PTO is operating a PTO driven accessory adapted to only be utilized by a stopped vehicle, such as lift attachment, or a digging attachment. In some situations, the hybrid-electric drivetrain is not capable of providing sufficient power to the PTO, and thus, the PTO needs to be powered by the internal combustion engine. In other situations, batteries of the hybrid-electric drivetrain may need to be recharged. In both of these situations, if the PTO is being powered by the hybrid-electric drivetrain, the PTO must be stopped, such that the internal combustion engine may be started to deliver power to the PTO, or to recharge batteries of the hybrid-electric drivetrain. Therefore, a need exists for a system and method that is capable of shutting down a PTO that is being driven by a hybrid-electric drivetrain, such that an internal combustion engine may be started to power the PTO, or to recharge batteries of the hybrid-electric drivetrain.